Known storage trays for storing and watering plants usually consist of flat sieve plates, which are reinforced at their edges with angle brackets, for example. Plants are stored on these plates, which are watered by a hose or other watering devices. The water not immediately absorbed by the plants flows over the edge and off the storage tray, as a consequence of which watering is expensive and time-consuming, an unnecessarily large amount of water is consumed, and the plants are nevertheless often watered unsatisfactorily.
For this reason, but also in order to save space, the storage trays are often stacked on top of one another. This can lead to a situation in which, during watering, the water flows out of an upper storage tray into a lower one, which is not without problems, because the plants in the lower storage trays are then watered from above in some cases, which is harmful for many species of plants.
The problem of the invention therefore consists in providing a storage tray which makes it possible to store and water plants inexpensively and in a manner suitable for the species concerned.